Malta
'Basics' The islands of Malta and Gozo have three network operators:' ' * Vodafone * GO * Melita 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has started on Vodafone's and Go's 1800 (B3) and 2600 (B7) MHz frequencies and 800 (B20) MHz was added later and Melita started with LTE too in 2018. Vodafone is in the lead with 44% market share in 2015, followed by GO with 39% and Melita with 15% only. Redtouch Fone was the first MVNO in Malta. They stopped providing services in 2018 and moved all customers to Melita. In 2017 Vodafone and Melita agreed to a merger, but they were not able to satisfy the competition authorities as this new company would control about 62% of Malta's mobile market. That's why the merger was called off later. Prepaid in Malta is often refered as 'pay as you go' like in the UK. Malta is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates, rather than excessive roaming rates. Maltese providers have implemented the regulation without any restrictions. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. 'Vodafone ' Vodafone Malta is market leader with the best coverage on Malta and Gozo: Vodafone Coverage. It started 4G/LTE in 2013 on 1800 and 2600 MHz and covers already 99% of population at the end of 2015 opened on most prepaid products. At the end of 2019 Vodafone has signed an agreement to sell its operation in Malta to Monaco Telecom run by Xavier Niehl. Following completion and approval, the new Vodafone Malta will continue to operate under the Vodafone brand for a transitional period. 'Availability ' You can purchase a pay-as-you-go SIM at any Vodafone location (store list). There is one store in the arrival hall at Malta airport. This outlet will sell a starter pack containing a SIM card pre-loaded with a bundle to use according to your needs. All sizes are available from all Vodafone retail stores. A customer will be disconnected from the network if s/he does not carry out any chargeable event in a period of 365 days. A chargeable event can be any event or service resulting in a decrease in the prepaid credit account or bundles. If a customer carries out a chargeable event, the 365 day period shall start afresh. Top-ups can be added to the account to purchase additional data or phone time; instructions are printed on the starter pack itself. Note that only one data block should be added at a time; adding two at once (e.g. adding a 10 GB data block and then a 300 MB data block right afterwards will cause the first one to be cancelled out). There are 7 Vodafone retail stores on Malta and one on Gozo. Various resellers are located on both islands. Top-up vouchers of 5, 10, 20 or 50 EUR may be purchased at many retailers (convenience stores, etc). Check balance by sending a blank SMS to 16290. Combo Plans: Vodafone Mix In 2019 their new Vodafone Mix plan was introduced. It comes in three varieties as combo plan and every unit can be used as 1 min, 1 SMS or 1 MB valid for 28 days: * € 10 top-up: 500 units (600 by app), activation: text 'MIX500' to 16200 * € 20 top-up: 1,000 units (2,000 by app) and 2 GB extra data, activation: 'MIX1000' to 16200 * € 30 top-up: 2,000 units (4,000 by app) and 2 GB extra data, activation: 'MIX2000' to 16200 You must first activate one of the options above and then top-up with at least this amount. When you top-up within 4 weeks, unused units roll over to the next month. You can't add regular data packs for extra data, but only 500 MB for € 2 by texting '500' to 16200. 'Data feature packs' Out of bundle rate is 0.99 EUR for 200 MB per calendar day. This rate will will also be applied when all data allowance within the plan is consumed and will continue to recur until a totality of 6.25 GB. Any data above this limit will be charged at the rate of 2c per MB. So you better add one of these packages for data: For activation text code to 16200. All add-ons auto-renew. To stop text STOP to 16200. To check usage send a empty free SMS to 16290. Overuse is charged on the default rate. EU roaming You are able to use your mobile plan while roaming in the EU just like you would if you were in Malta, at no extra cost. The Roam Like At Home upgrades are automatically added and enabled by default. 'More info' *APN: connect * Website: http://www.vodafone.com.mt 'GO' Mobile GO Mobile is the big rival of Vodafone on the island giving good coverage and speeds too. 4G/LTE started in 2015 and covers most of the islands. At the moment it's expanding its fibre-optic 4G network. 'Availability' There are six Go Mobile retail stores on Malta and one on Gozo. A store is located within the Baystreet Complex in tourist-friendly St Julians. Various authorized resellers are located on both islands. The store locator on the Go Mobile website has more details. Pay as you GO Starter packs are sold for 15 EUR containing 1 GB of data and 5 EUR credit. Activate by calling 149 free of charge. All new SIM cards come in triple format. Top-up vouchers of 5, 10, 20, or 50 EUR may be purchased at many retailers. When you top up 10 EUR you get 100 MB bonus, for 20 EUR you get 250 MB bonus valid for one month by texting TOPSAVER to 16414 before topping up. Check balance by sending a blank SMS to 1232. Combo plans Go offers four Pay as you GO Smart plans all valid for 28 days: Calls and SMS are to all local and EU numbers. For extra data bundles (see below can be added). For activation, text code to 16410. It will auto-renew. All allowances can be used in Malta and the EU. You can also stay on the base plan and add data. Additional usage is charged at 2 EUR per 100 MB. 'Data feature packs' The Pay as you GO plan has a default rate of 0.10 EUR per 1 MB. If you are using mobile internet for the very first time, after purchasing the bundles below, send ‘internet' to 16413, to connect to the internet on your mobile. These data packages for 28 days are available: * By app only, they also offer a day pack of 10 GB for a day at € 1. For activation text code to 16410. Provided there is sufficient credit on your account, bundles are automatically renewed upon their expiry date. To stop text STOP to the respective number. If the bundle is consumed before the time window expires, you can buy another bundle by sending an SMS with the codes and to the respective SMS number as indicated above. To keep track of your bundle usage, send a blank SMS to 16415 for free. EU roaming All allowances can be used for roaming in the EU under "roam like at home" rules. The same 0.10 € per MB applies as standard rate outside packages. 'More info' * APN: gointernet /or/ gosurfing /or/ rtgsurfing * Website: http://www.go.com.mt 'Melita' Melita is Malta's smallest provider, but it controls half of the broadband market. Its 3G is on 2100 MHz, 4G/LTE has started in May 2018 in Valletta. The 4G network is continually rolled out across the country. In 2018 it already covered 85% to reach nationwide coverage by the end of the year. Prepaid customers have access to 4G/LTE since September 2018. 'Availability' They have two prepaid starter packs available called "Flex Telephony" at their shops list for around 10 EUR plus tax. Standard SIMs, micro SIMs and nano SIMs can be obtained directly from Melita's retail shops. Resellers may not stock all variants. Top-ups can be purchased at a lot of more retailers (select town on list): for 5 EUR with a 30 days validity or for 10 EUR with a 90 days validity. Combo plans Melita offers three 30-days base plans for a minimum top-up, which can be added by more data: * Unlimited top-up plan: € 10 top-up, no mobile data included * Tentastic 600 MB top-up plan: € 10 top-up, 600 MB and lower domestic call and text rates * Tentastic 1.5 GB top-up plan: € 20 top-up, 1.5 GB and lower domestic call and text rates The minimal monthly top-up is a requirement for the plans above. It's not consumed, but fully available for calls, text or data. 'Data feature packs' Default rate is 0.05 EUR per MB. Data bundles can be purchased. These are renewed automatically after 30 days unless stopped by sending blank SMS to 16852. Activation is by texting code to 16860. You can check the remaining balance of your data bundle by sending a blank SMS to 16830 (free of charge) at any time. If the bundle has been consumed before expiry, you can purchase another data bundle. The expiry date of the new bundle will be refreshed according to the latest bundle purchased. EU roaming When you travel within the EU you are able to use your phone as you do in Malta, without extra charges, and incoming calls or SMS will be free. If your plan includes allowances your usage abroad in the EU will be counted exactly as if you were at home in Malta, and if you use more than your monthly allowance any charges will be charged as if you are in Malta. More info * APN: web.melita * Website: http://www.melita.com[[Category:Europe]] Category:Country Category:Vodafone Category:4/19